Speak of the Devil
by jasminemyrose
Summary: The Pack has finally moved to Vermont and has made headway on starting a new life for themselves. Vivian and Gabriel have accepted their positions as leaders of the pack and have bought a B&B within minutes of the mountain range. But what happens when an unexpected guest from Vivian's past returns and brings along a friend whose set on destroying the pack from the inside out?


**A/N:** Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic in awhile and my first (surprisingly) fanfic ever for Blood & Chocolate. It's a dear story to me and I saw a lack of writing for it, much less one that fully satisfied my need to know what had happened afterwards. So here's my take on it. Since the original story took place in 1997 and I was only eight years old at the time and thus have little memory of what it was like back then, I'm taking the liberty to set the plot closer to a date I actually remember but still fits the feel of the book. So while I say it's only been two years since the original plot what I'm really saying is that instead of 1999, it's actually 2007. Just a heads up so no one is confused (although I doubt anyone remembers that anyway.)

However the ages of the original characters only aged up two years from their original ages. (Vivian=21, Gabriel=26)

I don't have a full plot laid out just yet since I just thought this up yesterday but I'm working on it. I don't own anything but the character Lupa, who's a half-sister to Gabriel (I know, I know, boo) and hopefully you'll get to know more about her (may add a separate profile later.)

So yeah. Read, review, enjoy~ I know this fandom is pretty much dead and no matter where I go with this story I had fun writing what I have so far. So I hope you guys enjoy it too.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I'm only going to say this once. I own nothing but the story idea, some headcanons, and the character Lupa (and a few other OCs.) I make no profit off of any of this. Annette Curtis Klause owns Blood & Chocolate and all characters involved, the song lyrics of Speak of the Devil is copyright A Day to Remember.

* * *

 **The Beginning**

The night when Vivian followed Gabriel out beneath the stars changed not only her life, but also the life of the pack forever. With Gabriel as Alpha they finally found a stable home out in the mountains of Vermont and started up the family business again. It had been a full year, almost two and life was good. For the first time since she could remember Lupa saw Vivian happy, truly happy, and the pack was almost back to normal with Astrid and Rafe gone. Lucien had left of his own accord after the incident and truthfully everyone saw it for the better, even if they wouldn't admit it aloud.

Gabriel had even taken in Ulf. Since his mother's death he had become even more withdrawn and shaken, especially with Finn bossing them around even though Ulf tagged along anyway just to fit in. Yet with Gabriel's protection and teachings Lupa could see Ulf becoming stronger. The still so-called Unfortunate Five (although now down to four, the name had stuck within the Pack) never bothered to do anything too destructive, besides the occasional run-in at the local bar, and that was mostly because they now knew what Gabriel was capable of and respectfully feared him. Besides, there was enough game and trails for them to lope around in to get rid of the excess energy.

The inn was set to open any day and they already had bookings lined up for a month.

Everything seemed perfect.

Too bad things rarely stayed that way.

 **Two Years Later  
September  
** **Corn Moon**

"I cannot believe this!" came the cry of the Queen Bitch, Vivian, who could be heard halfway across the inn. Willem, the second eldest "by a minute" of the so called Unfortunate Five, now numbered down to four members since Rafe's death, was busy finishing up painting in the parlor. He got wrangled into house work while Finn, Gregory, and Ulf were off doing Moon knows what in Moon knows where. Ulf was probably kissing Gabriel's ass no doubt, the brown-haired twin thought with a scowl as he sauntered into the entrance room of the Bed & Breakfast.

"What's wrong Viv?" he asked slightly bemused by her outburst. Lately if it wasn't one thing it was another when it came to their long-awaited Alpha. He wasn't sure if it was because it was "that time of the month" or because Vivian was practically a perfectionist when it came to a project she held dear. The Inn was no exception. This was their new home. Willem just thought that she was in another bad mood about the wrong paint color or something until a stack of papers came flying at him.

" _This_!" she snarled.

He surveyed the lists most of which were guest reservations yet still Will only raised an eyebrow at his childhood friend.

"What? Someone double book?"

"No you idiot." Vivian growled and immediately regretted it by the look Will gave her. He wasn't as hurt as Ulf would have been but she could still see the scowl that tightened his lips. She ran a slightly clawed hand through her tawny hair and sighed, "I'm sorry, Willie." she apologized sheepishly. The young adult just shrugged in response, quickly forgiving her, and wrapped a comforting arm around her neck. Willem had surprisingly started to settle into maturity for the most part which had helped mend their estranged friendship. Vivian just hoped that the other three could follow suit and soon.

"What's really up, Vivie?" her childhood nickname made her smile slightly.

"Aiden. He's booked for a full seven days this upcoming week."

Willem's face dropped. "Oh." of course the whole pack knew about Aiden Teague, Vivian's ex-meat boyfriend who had shot their Queen.

"I mean, how did he even find out about this place? We're in a different state eight fucking hours away for Moon's sake!"

"Why don't you just cancel?"

" _Because_ we need the money, Will. A full week is $185. We can't pass that up, not with the Inn just opening." the tawny haired she-wolf slouched against the desk and sighed, rubbing at her eyes frustrated. "Besides, I'd have to call and I'd rather not speak with him or anyone related."

Her packmate only tightened his comforting hold and rubbed her back.

"It'll be okay, Viv. Have you told Gabriel yet?"

She scoffed.

"No. He'll flip."

"What will I flip about?"

Speak of the devil.

The Alpha of the Gandillon Pack strode into the Green Mountain Inn with confidence that swelled the room. Gabriel usually always had that effect however and by now almost everyone was used to it. Vivian could tell that he was working hard to make them a good home. Not only was he visibly covered in sawdust and plaster but his scent was pungent and heavy with musk and sweat. Even then the she-wolf thought him handsome and her face heated slightly when she caught the scent of arousal.

It didn't come to a surprise considering whenever Gabriel was in her immediate area one of them usually became aroused quickly. Although they hadn't officially mated yet, as in within the presence of the pack, which Vivian was ambient to avoid as much as necessary, (it was an old tradition that she found no logic or value in) their statuses as Alpha Male and Alpha Female was still clear to everyone within the pack.

"Um," Vivian quickly scrambled for something to say as Gabriel patiently waited with an amused look on his face. "The crown molding!" she grinned and immediately wanted to smack herself. Willem beside her snickered and she jabbed him in the side with her elbow to shut him up.

Crown molding?

Really?

"Will just got done installing and painting it. It'll go amazing with the new furniture." now she really wished she just shut up. She sounded like her mother, or some stupid meat who was trying to sell something, and Gabriel obviously wasn't buying it anyway. The alpha male raised a brow and smirked.

"Uh-huh. Well while you two are gushing about the fixtures, I'll be taking a ride down to town to get some more supplies for the cabins. They're almost ready for the guests."

He said before he stepped up closer towards his mate and kissed her. It wasn't a demanding kiss but it definitely held a message that he knew something was up. When they both broke away slightly out of breath Gabriel leaned down towards her neck, placing a comforting kiss before whispering.

"Whatever it is Viv, I can handle it. When you're ready to talk about what's really going on I'll listen."

His words nearly brought tears to her eyes by how comforting he was being; although it also unnerved her slightly how easily he could see through her. She could still remember the time when Aiden had dumped her and Gabriel had told her that he could be a very good listener.

Maybe it was time to test that.

Even so, it still wasn't what she expected from him, although Gabriel never gave her reason to doubt otherwise. She nuzzled against his throat to starve off those foolish thoughts which caused her mate to growl lightly in promise of finishing what he had started.

"I should be back before dinner. Do either of you need anything?" he pointedly looked at Vivian but in typical fashion she only smiled to cover up her feelings and shook her head.

"I think we're good. I just need to fix the bedding in here and Will has to finish another wall."

"We might be able to open sooner than I thought then." he grinned before placing another kiss to his mate's forehead and began to leave.

"Yeah, great." she lied through her teeth and glared when Willem started to laugh again after Gabriel had left.

"Crown molding? Seriously? _I_ didn't even buy that!"

"Just shut up and get back to work."

* * *

"That'll be $200, please."

Gabriel nearly choked at the amount of money he was about to hash out to the cashier. Harvey's Depot wasn't exactly a shack but the price ranges were never that ridiculous. "Two-hundred for _five pieces_ of plywood, a piece of sheetrock, a bundle of wiring and a _can of paint_?" he barked glancing up to glare at the stupid meat that had put him into a bad mood.

Except it wasn't stupid meat, but his little sister—well, little half-sister. "Lupa." the Alpha sighed annoyed as he scratched the back of his head trying to calm himself down. If he had been paying more attention he probably would have recognized her by scent first, but he had been so preoccupied by worrying about Vivian and what upset her that the idea never crossed his mind.

"You should've seen your face, Gabe." she grinned.

"You've been hanging with the Five too much," he chided although with a less scolding look and more of an amused big brother. "So how much do I really owe you?"

"$175."

More reasonable.

Gabriel handed over the cash and went to pick up his supplies.

"What? No tip?" his sister called after him and the tawny haired man only laughed.

"After that prank? No way, kid!"

He came back inside a minute later to collect his other things and noticed his sister's pouty look. "Aw, poor little pup." he mocked grinning as he playfully patted her head. "Don't forget to stop by Morgan Hill to pick up the roast on your way home, and be sure to get extra chops too. Y'know how your siblings get." he reminded on his final trip out.

"You ever get tired of playing both Fatherly role and Big Brother?" she smirked.

Gabriel only grinned and winked over his shoulder.

* * *

"You'll have to tell him sooner or later y'know. Preferably before meatboy gets here."

"I know that."

When Lupa strode into the kitchen she just caught the tail end of the conversation but both elders looked at her crossly. Vivian gave her a quick smile but the young wolf could tell that she was nervous that she had overheard. Lupa couldn't blame her really, they weren't exactly close but she was closer to her than her triplet siblings were. Still, she suspected that whatever she had heard Viv was concerned that she would tell Gabe.

"Don't get your tail in a twist, I didn't hear anything."

Being the second eldest sibling had its perks. For one thing you got good a lying through your teeth when on the spot. Meatboy, huh? It wasn't a surprise that humans would come to the Inn considering they still obviously outnumbered the loup-garoux. However, Lupa only knew of one human that would get their Queen Bitch in such an anxious state so quickly.

Aiden Teague.

Lupa had been old enough to remember when the incident happened, around fourteen, but she still didn't know much of the actual violence that had occurred since she had been at home. She wondered why Vivian didn't tell her brother, although she assumed it was because Gabriel would tear the meat-boy limb from limb as soon as he set foot on the property.

"I brought home the roast and some chops. I can start cooking now if you want?"

"Oh, thanks Lupa." Vivian smiled and this time it was more relaxed and grateful, obviously she had forgotten about dinner. "You can if you want. Gabe should be back soon and the rest of the pack should fall in quickly. I can go get Esme if you need help?"

Vivian failed when it came to cooking anything but a frozen pizza or pasta so while it was customary for at least one Alpha to be present during preparing meals she quickly opted out. Lupa blinked at the mention of her brother's absence. Surely he should have been back before her? "No, it's okay. I think I can manage." the young she-wolf replied as she pushed aside the concern for her elder brother. Gabriel was a big boy, he could take care of himself, he probably just forgot something. She returned the smile and set to work prepping the meat.

It had become a ritual that the pack would swap turns with each other every three days to cook meals. That way everyone would have a chance to practice the life skill and it would save the elder generation the hassle of picky eaters and give them a break. Yet still, the habit of having at least one elder and another packmate to help prepare the meals was ingrained. Lupa didn't see the need however; she had been cooking meals by herself for her siblings since she was twelve when her mother and brother were too busy working.

"Alright then. I'll be upstairs and Willem went back to the parlor if you need either of us. Esmé should be out back gardening if you need help." The Alpha Female concluded as she took a breadstick and walked off. Willem had already exited previously when he realized tension was high and Lupa suddenly found herself alone.

By scent alone the youngest sibling could tell that the two were still in the same room and although she didn't mean to eavesdrop, sometimes super sensitive hearing got in the way, Lupa carefully tuned her hearing and listened in to the conversation.

"I just hope you're careful, Viv, with whatever you're planning."

"C'mon, Willie. I'm always careful."

 _Yeah, right,_ thought the teen with a scoff as she remembered how anxious her brother, let alone the entire pack, had been when she not only tried to kill herself but also got stuck between two forms. Careful had not been in Vivian's vocabulary until recently and part of Lupa wondered if it came with the responsibility of the pack.

"You really do need to tell Gabriel before he gets here. Do you know if he's bringing anyone?"

"No, but he booked two bedrooms so he could be bringing his sister along. By the Goddess I hope he doesn't bring his parents. It was embarrassing enough meeting them once when we were _together_ , let alone if Aiden told them about our break up."

So it was Aiden.

Why on earth would he come here out in the middle of nowhere?

"Hey, don't worry. If worse comes to worse then we can just have Gabe chase him off again." Willem tried to comfort her and Lupa could hear the smile in his voice, although it was probably a bad choice of words considering the memory attached to it.

 _Try again_ , she thought with a roll of her eyes.

"Y'know the full moon is coming up. Maybe a run will get you feeling better; we could chase rabbits just like old times, yeah?"

That made Vivian smile, "Yeah. I'd like that. A good run would be nice."

"That's a girl. I bet I can still catch more rabbits than you."

"You wish wolfboy."

Lupa could hear the two laugh and it was nice to hear. The tension that enveloped the house slowly seemed to ease out as the two went back to work on their projects. The silence she was left with as she began to cook again was comforting but short lived, as Willem raised the volume on the radio he had won in a bet from another packmate. It definitely wasn't the sort of music she thought he listened to.

For one thing it was too modern, even if it was the current music style, and secondly she had only ever heard the Five listen to metal hairbands or classic rock and roll. Then again since Rafe had died nothing she assumed about the Five seemed to be accurate.

 _This is my vengeance for all the wrongs you've formed against me_

 _You always get me_

 _My whole existence revolves around the progress that we've made_

 _I'll never be walked on again_

It was ironically perfect and Lupa felt a swell of dread coil in her stomach. Vivian better tell her brother soon or otherwise she might just have to be forced to if it meant the sanity and life of their Queen, or more importantly, the survival of the pack.

* * *

 **A/N:** so yeah, first chapter. I'm sorry if it's slow or muddled, I tried fixing it up a bit. I don't know when I'll add another chapter, or if I even will, or how long it'll be. So tell me what you think and if I should!

Also Lupa is seven years older than Gabriel's triple sisters because their father had an affair before they were born. Her mother had dropped her off at their house hoping that their father would take her in, not realizing that they had gotten a divorce after the affair and he no longer lived there. Gabriel's mother was already pregnant with the triplets and took Lupa in, however she didn't raise her and Lupa was passed around the Pack until Gabriel was old enough to care for her himself. He moved out when he was eighteen because their mother had become depressed and addicted to antidepressants, and Gabriel had sent them money to care for the triplets when they couldn't stay with him or the Pack.

I'll probably explain more about her in-story even though it's not centered around her, although I do think she might become a main keypoint later on. If not, I'll just write up a separate profile "chapter".


End file.
